


Out of This World

by ClownCommittee



Series: Just For Chuckles [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Backstory, First Time, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownCommittee/pseuds/ClownCommittee
Summary: To atone for Radiant Garden's fall, Ienzo has been hard at work in the castle's lab. Demyx helps uncover further secrets within the lab and himself.





	Out of This World

Home--that's what this place was supposed to feel like. After all, Radiant Garden was where Ienzo was born and spent some of his early years. Radiant Garden wasn't exactly in its prime anymore, but the Restoration Committee's progress had surpassed what most people thought could ever be possible. Still, Ienzo had clear memories of what Radiant Garden used to be, and he remembered his childhood well; both the good and the bad.

As a young boy, Ienzo was known for his curiosity. His young mind wanted to figure out the inner mechanisms of everything he touched. Life fascinated him. The way the seasons changed, as did the colors of the flowers and trees all over town. Even the people of Radiant Garden were complex and unique in how they went about their lives. Humans were like machines, in a way. Machines that made more machines to tinker with. Walking through the town square as a child, Ienzo would peek through his bangs into shop windows to see what machines people put on display. Ienzo absorbed every bit of information he could just on sight alone, but his curiosity was never sated. There was always something new that caught his attention. And that trait of his was one that had transferred from life to life.

Ienzo sat in the fountain court, breathing in the fresh spring air as he reminisced. Fond memories sprang to mind of childish laughter, hands holding his, joyous smiles. 

At one point in his life, well before life as an apprentice, Ienzo had parents. His memory of them never faded, even though he lost them at a very young age. It hurt him, how quickly and suddenly people could disappear from his life with no explanation. Ienzo never learned what happened to his parents. All at once, the vocal and adventurous young boy Ienzo used to be became quiet and isolated. Truly, the loss of his parents was the beginning of the end of Ienzo’s childhood.

Being taken in by Ansem and his apprentices seemed like it could be a great opportunity, especially for someone like Ienzo. They were intelligent, some more than others. They had acknowledged Ienzo’s want for knowledge, and had encouraged it. However, things quickly took a dark turn after Ansem vanished and experiments within that lab grew more sinister. Just when he thought things couldn't have gotten worse, young Ienzo had become consumed by darkness, thus losing his heart. Over half of his life was spent as a Nobody, and as Zexion, he did things he wasn't proud of.

The sound of his Gummiphone ringing startled him, putting his thoughts to a halt. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he answered it only to be greeted by Demyx. 

Yo! You busy?” 

Ienzo gave him a confused look. “No. Do you need me for something?” 

Demyx scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, kinda. I think?” In the background, Ienzo could hear the sounds of badly concealed whispers that grew steadily louder. Would you be able to come back to the labs for a moment.” 

“Of course,” Ienzo said, standing as he got ready to make his way back to the castle. “I will be there as soon as I can.” 

When Ienzo got back to the lab, it had seemed like the fighting from early was still going on. Now, it was clear who exactly was causing the ruckus. Lea was sitting on the exam table used for the checkups and exams that were given to all of the newly reformed nobodies, his leg elevated and clearly not bent quite right. Isa stood next to him, arms folded and face looking none too pleased as he squabbled with a grumpy Lea. Demyx sat in one of the waiting chairs, clearly enjoying the scene before him, always one to quite literally sit back and observe the action. 

Ienzo cleared his throat, cutting off the lovers’ spat. “What happened here?” 

Isa huffed, “This  _ clown  _ thought it would be a good idea to-” 

“Ah!” Lea shouted, arms raised in defence. “It doesn’t even matter now! Just fix me up will you? I have more important things to do than sit on this stupid table all day.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Isa rolled his eyes, though there was something fond in the way he did it. 

Ienzo got to work quickly. Though he liked Isa and Lea enough, they had never quite clicked. And even more than that, he still couldn’t quite forget what Lea had done to him during their time as Nobodies. Sometimes, during the night when the castle was still, Ienzo swore he could feel his neck throb, as if there were hands around them squeezing the life from his very body. Ienzo took a breath to calm himself. 

Once Lea had been all cured and bandaged up, he and Isa made to leave.

“Thanks for all your help,” Isa said, always the one to be courteous. “Sorry for calling you in on your day off.” 

“Yeah,” Lea piped in. “Don’t know what we’d do without you, pal.” 

Ienzo smiled, albeit weakly. “It was no problem really. I’m always happy to help.” 

When Lea and Isa finally said their goodbyes, Demyx leaned on a table, shaking his head. "Man, I may be stupid, but even I wouldn't try that."

Ienzo only hummed in response, reorganizing the lab equipment he had just used in hopes of distracting himself. Though his head was lowered, he could feel Demyx's teal colored eyes on him, only causing much unease on Ienzo. He knew Demyx could read him like a book, even more so after regaining his own heart as they spent time together. Ienzo knew he would say something, yet he still tried to conceal his emotions. His anxiety was high, yet there was a dark undertow of guilt and pain that pulled him deeper into his feelings. Breathing became harder as his chest grew tighter and tighter. Ienzo felt dizzy, and for a moment, reality seemed to fade.

"Woah- Easy now." Ienzo looked up to see Demyx, concern washed over his face. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, Ienzo tried to refocus his vision. "I'm quite alright. Why do you ask?"

"Ienzo…" Demyx narrowed his eyes, looking directly into Ienzo's deep blue eyes. The eye contact didn't last very long; Ienzo couldn't bear to face Demyx.

"Demyx, I can assure you that I am alright. Maybe I am a touch too warm? The temperature down here isn't always ideal."

Demyx held up a finger. "No. For starters, it's not warm down here. It's cool." He lifts another finger. "Two, I know you're thinking. You're always thinking, but I know when it isn't good. So you may as well tell me what's up because I'm not going to leave you alone."

Ienzo sighed. He knew Demyx was not going to quit. Demyx may be laid back, but when it came to something he cared for (or someone in this case) he would do anything to accomplish what he wanted. Demyx cared deeply for Ienzo; he was in love. This fact was one Ienzo couldn't fathom. How could someone like Demyx love  _ him? _ Ienzo had done so much bad in his life. He wasn't worthy. Tears stung at his eyes as his dark thoughts and self loathing accumulated in his mind. Ienzo turned away so his face would be hidden by his long fringe. Demyx couldn't see him like this. He couldn't see him cry.

"Ien. Please…" Demyx placed a hand on Ienzo's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know what you're thinking about. You can't keep beating yourself up like this."

"So many lives were lost because of-"

"You were a kid," interjected Demyx. "You were misled by the grown-ups in your life. And then you were misled by Xehanort; We all were. None of it was your fault."

The sincerity in Demyx's voice caused Ienzo's tears to spill. "You don't understand."

"I don't. But I can try." Demyx brushed Ienzo's hair back from his eyes, gently wiping the tears away. His gaze softened when their eyes met. "Talk to me."

Ienzo sighed, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "I've already told you so much. About my mother and father, about the experiments, about Ansem. You know about the Organization, what more can I say?"

Demyx slipped his hands in his pockets with a hum. "How you feel? How it affected you? I don't know, maybe that's a start."

"How I feel…" Ienzo pondered "Guilty, of course, for tangible reasons. However, there is some confusion regarding having spent much of my formative years as a Nobody."

"That had to be rough." said Demyx.

"I'm not so sure I would use the word ‘rough’. Perhaps a more appropriate word would be.. perplexing. You see.. adolescence is a crucial time in human development. From what I understand, it is an awkward period in someone's life as they become emotionally mature, among other things."

Demyx blew a raspberry. "That's one way to put it. Puberty sucks."

"Precisely. However, in my case it was… different. Lacking a heart, thus lacking human emotion, made things rather simple in that aspect. However, the lack of human connection made a rather peculiar impact on me. All I had were the other Nobodies. The organization, as well as the others, like the Dancers, Sorcerers, Ninjas… and plentiful Dusks. Strange ones those were." Ienzo pursed his lips, looking at Demyx, who waved his hand for Ienzo to continue. "Something about them… aroused my interest, so to speak. They were interesting."

"I guess they were kind of rad. I miss my Dancers sometimes. They were cool and did all the fighting for me."

Ienzo laughed. "Of course. Though, what I mean is.. Being inexperienced in.. Certain fields of humanity has made me a bit unusual."

"Inexperienced in- Wait.. Do you mean what I think you mean?" Demyx leaned in curiously.

"I am.. Untouched."

"Woah!" Exclaimed Demyx. "Back up! What?!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm getting too ahead of myself."

"Huh. Deja vu." Demyx mumbled. "I guess I shouldn't be  _ too _ surprised. But what does that have to do with Dusks and Dancers?"

"Ah, well, you see.." Ienzo's face flushed and he broke eye contact, averting his attention to a piece of lint on his otherwise pristine sweater. "How do I word this without being too curt? Well I… I guess I found them quite attractive." He chuckled awkwardly. "They're so bizarre yet.. Different. Much like you. Though through my attraction to the Nobodies, I found some other things to be titillating. Namely, extra terrestrials. It may be rather out of this world" Ienzo giggled, "no pun intended. But aliens are… well."

Demyx raised a brow. "Go on.. You can say it. I don't judge."

"I would like intercourse with an alien."

The lights in the lab dimmed, the bright lights being replaced with blacklights. The twinkling lights of the buttons and machines in the lab were reminiscent of stars in the sky. The sight was a fascinating one; Ienzo was captivated.

A sudden bright beam of light above him captured his attention, engulfing him as quickly as it had appeared. It felt oddly cool rather than warm like he'd expect. The brightness obscured his vision, but Ienzo could feel the ground below him disappear, almost as if he were ascending.

Ienzo gasped. "W-What?!"

The shadowy figure approached before him from the dark and into the light, presenting his full shockingly bright neon green form. A Loud bass drop had erupted around them and the entire lab was filled with the bizarre sounds of the X Files theme song. 

"Shhh.." shushed the green figure that stood before Ienzo, glowing under the blacklights. "Have no fear, earthling."

Prickly heat tickled Ienzo's cheeks the moment his eyes met the large, black, felt eyes pasted on the green morphsuit. "D-Demyx?"

An iridescent neon green hand covered Ienzo's mouth as the alien shushed him once again. Gently, the alien laid Ienzo on a table within the spaceship. The alluring sight of Demyx in his morphsuit sent a shiver through Ienzo’s spine, his clothes fading into thin air. The metal table was cold against his naked body, but he knew that wouldn't be a lasting problem. "I won't hurt you, so please relax earthling." The alien kissed him through the morphsuit.

_ Earthling.  _ Ienzo immediately felt gratified. Hearing it out loud was far sexier than anything he played in his imagination. "Am I your little earthling, Mr. Alien?"

"Oh. Right. Call me Dorgus." Dorgus bowed.

"Dorgus.." Ienzo took a deep breath. "Pleasure."

"That's my middle name." Dorgus finger-gunned at the earthling, who noticed the glowing alien fingers. Sweat beaded on Ienzo's forehead as the alien dragged it's long, glowing fingers along his leg. "Tell me, my little earthling, have you ever been probed?"

Ienzo swallowed thickly as he gaped at Dorgus. He was so hot. Fairly tall and lean, but with broad, vaguely pointed shoulders. "Never have I been probed." 

"Well, you're in for an out of this world experience." Dorgus licked his lips. "But first, I must prepare myself."

"Pardon?" asked the earthling, curious about extra terrestrial foreplay.

"Yes. I have to gleep my glorg before I glorp you in your blork."

Ienzo whimpered. "Please- I beg of you! Please don't speak like that!" His legs trembled as Dorgus stepped closer, smirking.

"Can't handle some dirty talk, little earthling?" he chuckled, leaning closely to Ienzo's face. "I'll gleep glorp you better than anyone out there. I'll glob glorb blorg gorb blig you so good, youll grolb bolg gloop."

"Oh goodness!" cried Ienzo, who was panting heavily on the table. "Such language! Have you any manners?"

Dorgus laughed, reaching over to grab a bottle of mysterious liquid. "Of course. I wouldn't gleep without gloob." The Alien Daddy opened the bottle, dipping a finger in the bottle which he shoved in Ienzo's mouth. "Have a taste, tell me what you think of my special Gloob."

"It's salty… like tears." murmured Ienzo. Dorgus pulled his hand away quickly, seeming defensive.

"They're not tears, earthling! Not mine, anyway! Aliens don't cry!" Dorgus waved his glowing green arms excessively as he spoke, only stopping at the sound of tearing fabric. "Ah. The time has come."

Ienzo feasted his eyes upon Dorgus' glowing green alien dick that had finally reached maximum capacity. Licking his lips, Ienzo spread his legs like the good little human that Alien Daddy would want. Dorgus chuckled, levitating above Ienzo while pouring the Gloob on his personal probing device. He stared longingly into the black felt above him, wondering if Dorgus was as desperate as he was. The tension was making his head spin and Dorgus was just floating above him, alien dick pointed down at him glimmering, radiant, and seemingly pulsating was driving Ienzo insane. He needed that rocket to blast off in him. Desperate, Ienzo groaned. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please.. Probe me."

Dorgus' rocket blasted off, fulfilling its destiny to be the first one to land on this moon. Upon landing, Ienzo grunted loudly as he was caught off guard by the pressure. He grasped tightly at Dorgus's arms, nails digging into the green morph suit and the flesh within it. Dorgus yelped in response.

"Oh, sorry, I-" Ienzo began before Dorgus pressed his smooth, slimy alien lips to his own. His slender hips moved slowly at first, but began to move more quickly as he kissed his precious little earthling. "Please- gleep my glorg with more glibor-" panted Ienzo.

"Glerb!" rasped Dorgus, his hips moving at the speed of light. His head felt like zero gravity and he let out a moan in the key of E sharp.

"Dorgus-" breathed Ienzo, his entire face flushed, "more akin to an alien please?"

Dorgus noded, moaning in G major to please his little earthling. His earthling moaned in response, the sound was music to Dorgus' ears.

"D- Dorgus I… I think I-" Ienzo stuttered, unable to complete a sentence. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt. It was as if there were a massive amount of energy confined within him that was growing exponentially. Ienzo was seeing stars: In fact, he was seeing the entire universe. The stars, the cosmos, the planets, the nebulas, the meteors, all of it, but none of them were as spectacular as the alien on top of him. His heart raced through him as if it were a shooting star. Ienzo tried, but was unable to stifle a moan.

"And that's what we call the big bang!" Dorgus cheered, pulling his glowing probe out of Ienzo, who was struggling to catch his breath. He stroked Ienzo's cheek lovingly, other hand finishing off the probe. "That's it, take it easy."

The human looked at the probe. "B-but Dorgus. You still-"

"Don't worry, Ienzo. I come in peace."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Dumbo, Tootsie, and Clumsy.


End file.
